Terra Willow
by Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka
Summary: Piper's childhood wasen't goood. She was always being beaten up by her brothers. Rated T for Mild language and possible violince in the future. AxP in later chappies!
1. Prolouge

There was an empty silence as the rain lighed on the sad looking Terra. There was a Newstand protected my a small awning. Sevral gray buildings stood along the side of an empty road. The area looked very depresing. In a Dark Alley there were two woman speaking. One of them was holding a two babies.

" I can't belive he left me for such a horrible reason! " cried the blonde with brown Highlights who was holding the two babies.

" Didn't you notice his absense from the Condor?" questioned the Dark Brown Haired woman with a mystries looking robe and lots of gold jewlry.

"Only once , The rest of the time I was thinking about how I was going to tell him I was pregnet " murmered the blonde

" I know I should Of told you about It!" schereced the Brunet

"Tell me about what? " Asked the Blonde

" Oh Finny ,From the I looked at Ray's Palm I knew this was going to happen. " cried the brunet

" You knew he was going to betray us just like that? " questioned the chestfallen Finny

" Yes , but part of my job as a fortane teller is to not tell about everthing." Reiplied The Brunet coldly

" How is your aprentince doing ? asked Finny trying to ligheten up the mood a bit

" Shes doing fine right now shes working on some crystals ." Reiplied the brunet

Finny started to cry a bit.Whe she did so did the baby

" Hush Littel One " Comfred the brunet who wasen't sure who she was talking to

" Its just too horrible , I can't think of a reason he would do that! " yelped Finny

"I know , I know Life isn't easy " said the blonde

" Oh well At least he won't come back ." stated Finny

" What do you mean he might want the Children? " asked the Brunet, puzzled

" He dosen't know! " screamed Finny

" Didn't you tell him? " questioned The Brunet

" No I never had the chance to tell him I was pregnet! " answersd Finny

" You shouldn't tell him " reiplied the brunet

" I know that know , Madam Nia " scheerced Finny

" I have a feeling one day he will discover them "

" How do you know ?'

" I'm a fortan teller when I have a feeling I have a feeling ."

"Oh , Ace why did you have to do that Ace "

** So How Do U Like It! Just So U know Finny Is not A Storm Hawk and is not realated to Finn. But She lived On the Condor. Yes did I meition that sometimes It might be in diary and sometimes it will be first person.**


	2. Olivia

**Chapter two ,finally .**

"Okay Piper, What sounds dose the letter p make?" asked Olivia a girl with dark blonde hair who seemed to be six or seven years old with fair skin.

"p and and its silelent if theres an h after it" reiplied Piper, a four year-old with dark purple hair.

"Good now..."

"It also makes the sound pee" giggled Piper.

"Now Piper, you know to be..."

"I know I have to be at least five years old _and_ literate to join the Protectors of Willow .You sound like the librian, Mrs.Macaww"

Mrs.Macaww was listening to the conversaition and simply rolled her eyes and said in a rather slopy voice"Shush" .When she said that it looked like she spit out a gallon of spit.So disgusting.. Piper thought to herself.

Mrs.Macaww was a rather bulkey women.Not in as in fat but 'ya know muscles. She claimed to have been in a squadron in her "Golden Years". Of course I knew nothing about any other place than Terra Willow.I would of loved to learn about other places but she couldn't. The library was rather small. It only had two shelves of books and six tables. There was very few non-fiction books...

"Piper pay attention"

"You sound like her even more now" it was kinda obvious I was teasing.

"Oh really" then Olivia siddently tackeled me in the middle of the library.

"Oh good heavens stop!" yelped Mrs.Macaww she didn't bother waiting she just grabbed both of our arms tightly and wouldn't let go.

"but Mrs.Macaww!"started Olivia. She already knew what was going to happen. We were gonna be thrown out.

"Out! Out! Out! she shoved us out the door "You'll be lucky if I let you in next time" That was the threat she always used. She never really meant it though, since she and Olivia were the only ones to ever come.

They weren't really shoved out.Its just that after seeing her red angery face we decided to get out,_fast_. She'd never used those muscles on us ..but who knows what would happen if she did.

"Shucks" groaned Olivia.

I looked up to the sky and noticed it was sunset. Then I shouted

"Oh No!"

"What ?..." Olivia looked up into the sky and said "You better hurry home before your pa gives you a whipping".

"Bye!" I yelled and stared to run off.

"wait!"

"what?"

She knelt down and gave me a hug then added " Now go , cause I betta' not go by your house tomarro and your pa said your dead." She smiled and gave me a pat on the back. Then i ran.

I knew that I had to hurry or else i'd be toast.Not eating toast but being toast. Papa didn't take punisment lightly that could be that hes drunk or simpley born that way. Either way he was mean. My brothers were worst. Papa would just smack me a couple good times, but my brothers would do that plus call me names and hold me down and gemme a good beating. Papa would do nothing.

My mother was kind though. The only problem was that she worked all day and by the time she came home I was already pretty tired. Anyway she had to take care of her baybe. It was a boy and his name was Tarro. Tarro was a good baybe he never cried. Mama said I alway cried when I was littler.

We lived in a small torn up building. It had a a kitchen ,small liveing room and. a really small bathroom. Ther was a small opening to get to the kitchen to the liveing room. The bathroom was near the living room Nothing much. Mama slept on the couch.Papa slept in the armchair. Tarro slept in a crate witha couple of pillows next to Mama. My three older brothers slept in the corner. I always slept with my blanket in the corner near the bathroom. It stunk. I mean it completly _stunk_.

I didn't always sleep near the bathroom actully. Once everbody was asleep I would sneak out the back door through thkitchen outside with my blanket and sleep outside.

Before I knew it I was right outside my door. I took and a deep _deep_ breath a slowly turned the doorknob.When I pushed the door open. The door was so rickety I heard a huge _SCREEEECH _when I opened the door.

"Heres the idiot" yelled Judiah, my eldest brother. When he yelled Torro started crying.

"How do you make this damn thing shut up!?" asked Ricordo, my second oldest brother. He raised his arm as he was about to hit Torro.

"No Stop!!" I yelled pulling Torro out of the crib just in time

"Whacha do that for, bitch?"

"If you hit him he would have died!"

"If I hit you, you won't die you'll just get a big 'ol bump on your tiny head"

"Time little Missy learned a lesson" said Piere, my third brother pounding his fists. My two other brothers followed.

'Hey whats all 'da noise from!" yelled my papa.He had a thick talian accent. Papa was fat and he had an aftershave, with little procks all over his chin.He had light purple hair and fair skin. He was so fat that his white T-shirt wouldn't fit over his big belly.

Unlike my mama who had back hair and bright orange eyes that shone i n the moonlight. She had slightly darker skin than me.

"Oh 'ya finally here, continue"

"Wait!" I yelped

"Whada want, wrench"

I tried to come up with a good escuse, then it hit me." If you hit me then Torro won't stop crying"

"Eh, don't hit er"

I took a deep breath. "Phew" I murmered. I don't get off that easily.

"But, Pa" argued Piere

Papa's face suddently turned a blistering red." YOU CALL ME PAPA NOT PA"shouted Papa at the top of his lungs. Papa hated being called pa. It must be an itailain thing.

Piere eyed me and wispered under his breath"lucky fucky bitch"

I didn't flinch and just kept craddleing Torro. He looked so peaceful.By seeing my brothers behave it makes me wonder how I lived past infancy. I just sat there ont he couch.

"Move" demanded Judiah. I didn't object over and moved over.

Judiah, being the oldest had the most authority,besides Papa and Mama. He did was ever told, by papa at lleast. He was pretty quite. He was a huge joker, but that dosen't mean hes my ally. He still obviously hated me.

Ricordo, the second eldest had an attitude. Everything just _had_ to go is way. He was a spoiled rotton. Didn't care about 'nobody. At least he knew when to stop, unlike Piere.

Piere was the most anoying of the trio, plus hes only two years older than me. He would never shut up. His mouth was like a bottomless pit. Never ending. I hated him the most.His obseesion with heavy metal music drives me insane.(just like Finn, eh?)He was more of a brat than Ricordo. More of a smart-alec than Judiah, and thank heavens hes not fatter than Papa!(lol)

I sat there next to Judiah, holding Torro until Ricordo and Piere came wiyh popcorn. Then Judiah turned on the black&white telie.

"Sweet dude!" yelled Judiah and reached for the popcorn. Then I quickly sprang out of seat and ran over to the arm chair, but I was too late. I saw Papa come over to the seat with a huge plate of bacoon.I sighed. Then I moved over next to the front door. I held Torro even closer to me. _Mama can't ya hurry Home?_

I sighed yet again. Sat there waiting near the door. Ocasnationly peeking at the T.V. I sat there for... Oh I don't know how long. Then I heard somebody turn the doorknob. My heart raced _Mama! _The door sprung open.

She came in with her curly raven hair in knots. I shrieked"Mama!"

"Hello dear, I see you've taken good care of Torro." said Mama with her nice smile. When people were around her they couldn't help but feel better.

"Shut Up" yelled Ricordo then he noticed Mama" Oh Hello Mama"

"Turn off de' tellie " shouted Papa at that moment Judiah turned it off.

Everbody went to where they normally slept. Execpt I, who went and to whisper silentlywith Mama.

"Mama Pere called me a lucky fucky bitch"

"Shush...Shush.. don't say thoses words" she warned me"I'm sure he didn't mean it Piere not that mean."

"Yes he is' my voice raised a bit.

"Shuuuush... not so loud"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Now we can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"But you'll be gone by then" I whined

"Gone?" she gave a small gasp " I didn't know I would be dead in the morning"

I gave a soft giggle then reiplied"No, sillly not dead but gone to work"

"Ohh I seee now, not dead but, not at the house."

"Yes thats good"

Mama looked down at Torro in his so called "crib" and picked me up then went and picked up my blanket that was right next to me. She carried me to the front door and slowly opened it and put me outside.

"You knew i slept outside?"

"Yes"

She carried me over to the on the porch where the chair was. "Now tell me how did you get so smart?"

"Well I get it from you and, Olivia teaches me"

" Oh yes, Olivia, I've seen her on my way to work a couple of times. A nice little girl isn't she?"

"Shes not little and neither am I"

A warm smile came across her face and she said "Of course you're not little. What was I thinking?"

Something told me she didn't belive me, but I was so drowsy I could care less. Mama put the blanket over me and said"goodnight baybe" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Not before long the temtainion of sleep overpowered me

**I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chappie of the story in the next week or two. On the subject of this story Piper's mom seems pretty nice. I'll tell you more about the Protectors of Willow in a chappie or two. WHO EVER REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE! SO REVIEW!**


	3. Madame Nia

**Next Chappie. Hurray! Sorry, I update really slowly. You see I have two computers one I can login on Fanfiction, the other I can't. The computer that I can log into is being repaired. I plan on emailing this to myself and adding this as a chapter in the library. The problem is, the librain doesn't like me doing this so I have to hurry. Heres my responses to some reviews.**

**Uponcloud9: Thanks!**

Halo Kyuubi Girl: Thanks!! Thats just what I was aiming for.

**Zaness****a4everZashley4never: Here I am, updateing.**

**DevilsAngelSaphire: Yes I'm thinking of adding some AerrowXPiper near the end.**

**MissDedodakes: Thanks!**

**Magical Meerkat: Thanks! Well I'll tell you this, theres a cliffie at the end of the chappie.**

**Carnelianeyez: Thanks!**

* * *

Hot sun shined on my face, then I woke. I rubbed my eyes and sat there for a moment. _It's Morning, okay, Now what? _I slowly started bringing myself up. I swiftly placed my left hand on the floor. Then I felt a sharp pain in the area below my pinky finger.

"AGH!" I wearily brought my left hand up so I could closely inspect it. There was a huge gash were I felt the pain. Blood was gushing out from the wound.Like a river of scarlett. I lowerd my head to see what cut me. There was an open can lying on the ground, with blood, my blood. My heart was was raceing, and brain was too, just as fast. _What should I do??_

_I can stop by Moma's store!! She has stuff that can help me!! _I threw my blanket over my shoulder with my right hand. Then I held my left hand with my right. I ran down the side of the road and took a left, a right, another right, and yet another right.

Sudently someone reached out and grabbed my left arm (it was near a building) and pulled me into the room. _What- _A second later, huge bang went off.I turned around to see someone gradually bringing a shot gun down, from across the street.

"Hey Wrench!, you ruined my target practice!!"( A/N: WoW there sure are some lunies in this story)Shouted the man with the gun from across the street.

"You nearly ruined this girl's leg!"Shouted the person holding my arm_. They sure have long nails_ . I turned my head to get a good look at the person.

It was a woman. She had long dark hair, that ended just above her waist. The strangest part about her was her purple robe. It was made of a sleek matearial._ Darn! Whats it called again, I know what it is._ There was lace at the end of the smooth materail. There were many layers on it, varying in shades of purple. The lady also had sevral gold braclets on her wrists. She huge blue eyes and a few freckles scattered around her face.

With out warning, the man picked up the gun again and aimed it at us.

"Get Down!!' She screamed. The lady slamed the door shut, then grabed and pulled me to the ground. none one of this was helping my injured hand. It had slowed, but not stoped bleeding. The blood stained the gray carpet that she had.

The room wasn't that small, very large in fact. There were sevral shelfs against the wall, filled with books, small sheets of paper, jars, and small brown bags with a small tie cealing them all up. There was a cluttered desk near the stairs. The stairs curved around the room. The entrance of the of the "house" had glass at the top half, while at the bottom was your normal dark honey colored wall.

The man had penatrated the glass with his gun. On the same wall as the door, there was a window, with beutifuly written words. After a few shots it, the gun stoped. The strange woman peaked through the window.

"Its alright dear, the man is gone" she said as if reading my mind, then she stood up.

"That was quick thinking pulling me out of the way, just in time" I inquired.

"Well, I am just that good, not to meintion a phsyic" She replied with a flip of her hair. She look at me then, saw my hand. "Oh my. Dear, what has happened to you little one" she questioned " Oh nevermind, lets clean you up, then we can talk, alright?" She asked while already starting to pull me away

"Yes mam, may I ask what.."

" No time to diddy dattle, I said we clean you up then talk, isn't that what we agreed on?

"Yes mam"

She brought me to a sink near the back of the room. The mysterious lady then put my hand under cold running water. "Now, stay here and wait for me to get some bandeges. " She left me there headed upstairs. After a few miutes she came back down . The physic was on the last flight of stairs, suddently another huge bang went off._ A gun!_

I looked out the window and saw the same man. This time, since he was right outside the window I got a better look at him.He looked middle aged and had grayish brown hair, and deep purple eyes. His clothes were a ragedy old brown shirt, with a pair of jeans. I couldn't get a glismp of his feet.

"Take that Bitch!! Thats what you get for ruining my target practice!"

I looked over to where his eyes were directed. It was on the stairs, and the _kind lady! _She had been shot in the wrist!! The blood trickled down slower than I expected, then again who could expect _this._

_"_Gir..l...ge...t...dow...n" she manged to say"

I turned and saw the man aim the gun straight at me with a loud bang. Then, I knew it would be all over in a matter a mila-seconds _or not_. Just then something _extrodinary _happened. Everything just stopped, _time stopped. _Everything but the bullet, but that was going much much slower. I easily dodged it. Time went back to normal.

"Wa--h? What ju-st happen-ed, Ho-w did she move s-o fa-st. Ah! I'm getting out of this freakshow!" The man stuttered and ran away.

I was so shocked at what I had just done that I hadn't noticed the woman had gotton up. "So, it seems you are the one the stars have destined I to meet"

"Ho-w are you still standing?"

"Very simple, I was never shot"

"How?"

She showed me the wrist that I thought had been shot (A/N: WoW! I rymed and I had to read it over to realized I did) and simply whiped away the blood, leaving no mark behind.

"Thats wonderful! But, where did the blood come from?"

"Even simpler, its fake" She reiplied then took a packet of fake blood out of her robe." Very useful for when you need to play dead" she mused. "It seems as if he didn't have good aim as he thought he did"

"Do you... know what I just did?'

"Yes I do very well my child. Now, how is your hand" she asked while picking my injured hand up. "Hmm... it seems that the bleeding has stopped, better not use it for a few hours so it doesn't re-open." She looked back up at me " Do you feel light-headed?"

"Now that you meintion it, I kinda do... but what about what just happened?!"

" All in good time dear. For now, lets go" she hastely pulled me up the flights of stairs to the second floor.

The second floor had a small hallway that had a dark oak floors. With two doors on one side, each with a coloured dot, one pink and one blue. The other was open and it lead a smaller, but still pretty large room. The woman led me through that door.

The room had the same oak floring as the hallway. There was an area with cushions in a circle and an unlit candle in the middle. There was a shelf filled with jars that souposoally some odd things. Like "Dragon's tear" and "Unicorn's tounge. There was also another flight of stairs.

"Pardon me, but, how many floors are here?"

"Three" she replied without looking.

We went up the next flight of stairs and there was an even smaller room. This room had a lavender bed, and an area in ther back with a table, but no chairs. Near there was a small range with a kettle sitting on it, what seemed to be an indoor well, and a cabnit.

She led me to the table "Sit down, with such a beutiful place, one is short on money and can not afford chairs. Let me make you some tea. Trust me, it will heal everything"

I sat down and waited. I really had no idea how long it took, nor did I watch. My hand was begining to feel numb.

"Here" she said handing me some tea. She sat down as well and took a sip of her tea. I started drinking the tea. It was very sweet, and already started makeing me feel better.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?" She questioned.

"Piper, and what is yours?"

"Nia, Madame Nia" she answerd

"What I lovely name"

"Thank You" she said and flipped her hair " Now, dear Piper, ther stars tell me you are a very unuesale girl..."

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope it was worth waiting for. I would have updated earlier, if I wasn't so scared of the librain. Now off to the library to update this, but by the time your reading this I would have already updated it. I hope it was worth the wait. I promise to update this within a month, I hope. Peace!!**

**-Cinderpool-The Evil Dictator**


	4. The personeating cat

**I am SO Sorry for the long wait. Hey, my computer is fixed. Thank the lord!! I'm really sorry for the long wait. School is...Pure Evil.**

**MissDedodakes: Well... I guess you'll figure out in this chapter, unless somebody tries to use Piper as target practice again, but I doubt that will happen.**

**LadySnowstorm: Thanks! a bunch (for my Inuyasha story review too)**

**Zanessa4everZashly4never:Thats good to know it was worth the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner Oh yeah you weren't being obnoxious.**

**Uponcloud9: Yes I'm getting rid of your cliffe disease, I know how terrible it fells to like a story, but the author writes extremely slow. (I know that makes me a Hpycrite)**

**MissJuly005: Thanks a bunch, every review is apreciated!!**

_"Thank You" she said and flipped her hair " Now, dear Piper, the stars tell me you are a very unusual girl..."_

"How unusual?" I gulped.

"Well, it has been done before, you are not the first one." Madame Nia explained looking like was something she didn't tell me.

"Please continue"

" Well there are myths of people who had extraordinary powers that are unlocked by instinct, such as you have just done. Others by playing around" with their powers"

"Wha-What are the-ese powers" I managed to stammer.

" You see, the one you just used was the chronokinetic power (A/N: Thank you for the word MissDedodakes part of the reason I updated slowly is I couldn't figure out a good word for it), though you may have other powers, which is likely."

"Wha-ts a konothetic?"

"Chronokinetic" she corrected " Its a person who has control over time"

I felt very scared right now. Not of Madame Nia , but of the future. My head was full of thought. I was unsure weather to feel . Scared, sad,wary,happy, or just screaming. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think.

"Dear, I know it is a lot to take in, but please bare with me, please."

I was starting to hyperventilate. "Wha..wha..t el..se?"

"Well, we don't know for sure yet . This could be your only power, or you could have millions, wait no, billions."

"Bill...ions?"

"Yes my dear, but do not fret. If you wish to have a normal life these shall not get in your way, unless you get overly overwhelmed, or if you get vision, which is a possible power. Like I said, this may your only power or you could have many more. Now, if you were to have a vision ignore it. Let me repeat myself DO NOT REACT TO A VISION!!!" She yelled slamming her fist on the table.

I didn't do anything when she suddently got so angry, I sat there still in shock.

"Oh I'm very sorry my dear" She banged her head on the table softly. "I didn't mean to get that angry I just you to understand that you shouldn't do anything about visions.' she continued with a remorseful look in her eyes. Then Nia took a deep breath in and started talking again. "Visions are sometimes fake, just a figment of your imagination. Some can be very real, too real in fact. But of course you should not now it will happen. That is why you must keep your power a secret young one, even if you do chose a normal life."

"Didn't you say earlier that you used your powers to know this would happen?"

'Aye, little one. that I did. I do not wish to live a normal life. Now go home, and if you find more powers don't use them"

"I want to use them"

Then Madam Nia gave a great laugh" I knew you were too inquisitive to leave this powers alone. Now go home for know. Come back any time tomorrow."

"But I-"

"You may ask them tomorrow"

Madame Nia grabbed my hands and took me down the staircase again. Past all the what seemed like magical ingredients. Past all that i had seen earlier. I sighed as I excited the shop and walked out the door. Madame Nia waved goodbye and then she disappeared back into the shop.

"Hey!" called a voice I reconized easily, Olivia.

"Oh, Hi Olivia."

"Where have you been all this time? I 've been looking for you everywhere?"

"Iwas there" I answerd pointing to Madame Nia's shop.

"Over _there????"_ She asked sounding astonished.

"Yes there?"

"You weren't eaten?"

"Eaten? What are talking about"

"They say the woman who lives there, is no ordinary fortune teller, they say shes a whitch."

"A whitch?"

"But thats not all!!! Apparently she has this giant cat, and it EATS people" Olivia continued, still very serious.

"But Madame Nia is too nice to be an ugly whitch! Plus, shes very pretty, and I never saw her cat anyway."

"She must be lureing you in!!"

" She would never do that!!!!" But something caught Piper's attention. _How did Nia know all those things about me? Maybe she did get shot, but she used some sort of potion to heal herself quickly. Maybe she cast a spell for me to think I was doing those things!!! Maybe she cast some other evil spell, and I didn't notice!!!_

Piper hadn't realized that the expression on her face was not a good one.

"Piper? Whats wrong?"

She felt like crying and telling everything to Olivia, but she couldn't, she was too scared.

" I...I...Just wanna be alone."I replied and ran off. I ran to the fountain in the middle of the terra. It was dirty, although some people tried to clean it up, but got dirty just as well.

Once i was there I put my hands on my knees and breathed in and out deeply. I ran very fast.I hadn't bothered to hear what Olivia was saying, but it seemed like she wasn't following me. I walked over to an oak tree, almost back to breathing normally. The terra was famous for its Willow trees, but the one oak was my favorite. It was different than all the other trees . That might have been why it was my favorite.

I sat under the tree and began to try to comprehend what was happening.

* * *

**Shorter than most of my chapters, I know ,but I really will try to update sooner. I need to finish two one-shots (FMA and Yu-Gi-Oh) and I will write the next chapter (I'm almost done with them). Oh, if your wondering I REALLY want to write a bunch of oneshots, because well. My friend who has had her account for about a month has 7 stories, and I've had my accounts for well...two years.(sobsob)Thanks to all the paitent reviewers. Bye!!!!!**

**-Cinderpool out.**

* * *


End file.
